AFOH
AFOH stands for Advanced Fleet Of Hybrids. Formed on the 27th of May 2013 by HMSHOMEMADE1011, Shinato70 and Thognong, we are one of the oldest and continuously active navies in the BSCN Wiki. We consider oursleves primarily as a builder's navy and a venue where people can share their creations and expertise as well as exchange tips and ideas, but we do participate occassionally in the wiki's varied and interesting role-plays. As a rule, we only use vanilla (BSC or WSC), we don't allow hacks (but of course with some exceptions -- see below) and a member should build and contribute at least one hybrid. In role-play, we are a defensive-minded and peace-loving naval state dedicated to protecting our territories and helping others in times of need. Our home planet is Zeus in the Pulsar system, and we have a colony in the neighboring planet of Delta Icarus Vega. We still have extensive holdings on Earth, including the 6 large islands in a central position in the BSCN world's Western Hemisphere (the Old Home Islands), Mary Byrd Land in Antarctica (with the whole continent as our economic protectorate), Papua New Guinea (including the Bismarck Archipelago), the Solomons, Oceania (Fiji, Vanuatu, New Caledonia) and the independent protectorate of Southern Africa. We occupy the Saturn moons Prometheus (main base), Epimetheus, Siarnaq and Albiorix, and a small area in the northeast corner of the planet Tenelapis. ENROLLING Anyone can join after completing these simple steps 1. Post an expression of interest in the comments 2. Include a screenshot of your ship or hybrid (Note: please display your money too as hackers are NOT allowed.) 3. Include your game centre name RULES 1. NO hacking and no mods *Exception: A member can remake his non-hacked ships using only vanilla parts and weapons he already has. 2. NO glitch exploitation to get more money or ships 3. ALL members must pay regular visits to the page (just leave a comment or add a ship) unless they have a valid reason. 4. Non-members may not edit this page. 5. ....... Not much else IDENTIFICATION We do not have a colour identification to our navy but we still advise you to include AFOH in you ship's name for ID. This will make it easier for allied navies to see that we are on their side. MEMBERS & RANKS We follow standard naval ranks up to a certain extent. A member can move up in rank depending on his level of activity and ship contribution. Members moving up in rank will have opportunities to command our different formations (see Surface Fleet, Submarine Force and Air Fleet) in roleplay and not just the ships he has created. High Command *'Admiral Of The Navy HMSHomemade': He was the original founder of AFOH and is the the most experienced veteran in the navy and has great ship building knowledge. Is in charge of the N.A.S.C.C. He also handles most of the political negotiations. *'Chief Admiral Bouexic': Builds standard but very capable ships. Is co-leader of AFOH when the Admiral of the Navy is inactive. *'Chief Admiral Joshninja': He specializes in submarines and enjoys creating and testing new design strategies (often hybrids) as well as further refining his subs, and is co-leader of AFOH when the Admiral of the Navy is inactive. *'Upper Admiral I am that guy': An experienced veteran that has earned his stars elsewhere, he now shares his expertise at AFOH. Active / Recently-active Members *'Admiral Khoi Tran': Specialises in 46 cm gun- armed cruisers. He is the leader of the Yamamoto Imperial Navy, an ally of the AFOH. Due to RP-related complications, he is known as Shigure Samukai. *'Vice Admiral Ej2333': Also a member of the AIF. He builds almost every ship type, from battleships and submarine cruisers to super warships and flying ships. *'Vice Admiral Skynet1864': Specializes in giant ships and fortresses. *'Rear Admiral SpicyViper': creator of highly top secret aerospace craft which can only be discussed by admirals. *'Commodore Shan5481': A new recruit in AFOH, though having been a rather slow shipbuilder. Focuses on working on single ships at a time, especially stable and fast battlecruisers and cruisers armed with 46cm guns and many secondaries despite having weak toughness ratings. POLITICAL RELATIONS We are strongly against any "evil" navies, e.g. UR, HYDRAXIS, Prometheus, Sith Alliances *'ISBA Navy' *'USAF Navy' *'A.N.F. Enterprise Consolidated Fleet' *'G.I.H.N.' *'Neu Belkatsche Reichsmarine' *'USPACFLT' *'S.A.N.' *'U.N.S.D.F.' *'U.S.N.F.' *'ANZNC' *'Mexican Navy' *'Royal Navy' *'Cerberus Armed Forces' *'Carolinian Imperial Navy' *'Israeli Navy' *'S.T.F. Navy' *'BKFighter Navy' *'AIF' *'UAC' *'UMG' * Socorro Navy * New Arcadian Republic * Gallian Empire Non Aggression Pacts *'Russian Navy' *'Baltic League' SHIPS Here is AFOH's fleet of ships. Super Warships Active HMBC_IV.jpg|Following the success of the "armour ring" concept, it was decided that this new technology should be added to the HMBC line. The latest version therefore boasts increased toughness over its predecessor, as well as superior firepower and agility, losing only some of its acceleration. Already more feasrome that ever, the VI also has more flexibility for improvement. Redoutable_(upgrade_3).jpg|Redoutable, with a large air wing, multiple 46cm guns and extensive AA defense, it is Bouexic's most formidable hybrid warship. AFOH Executioner II.jpg|Built on the lessons learnt from its predecessors, Executioner II is one of AFOH's most powerful ships. Tonnant_upgrade_v1.jpg|Tonnant, an advanced and heavily-armored dreadnought hybrid armed with multiple 46cm guns and a large air wing. AFOHAggression3.jpg|The AFOH Aggression: A very strong warship with loads of firepower; it has extremely high toughness (over 7500), and after a recent upgrade, the speed to utilize it effectively. AFOH_AGENDA.jpg|After the success of Vendetta, a new, larger sequel was commissioned. Agenda has the capabilities to go toe-to-toe with even the largest of opponents. AFOHSavage.jpg|AFOH Savage: With nearly 7,300 toughness and fourteen forty-six's combined with an armor ring and raised edge design, this ships has massive toughness for a surface warship and loads of firepower to boot. AFOHVehemence.jpg|Built on the same hull as Savage, and with the same primary armament of 14, 46's, this ship has an armor ring around the outside, which helps deflect shots at closer ranges, the trade off being a toughness of nearly 200 less than the savage. AFOH_VIndictive.jpg|A "super battleship", Vindictive was retrofitted late in its build with a "flying off platform". Relentless kkk.jpg|The flagship of Ej2333. This is the Heavy Variant of the standard Relentless. It has a toughness of 6100 to 6200 it goes 194.5 knots, as fast as most cruisers and has a maximum armament of 18 46 cm guns if wing turrets are added. It combines all the important qualities of a ships, a true jack of all traits. AFOHEviscerator.png|''AFOH Eviscerator: An extremely tough ship that makes up for it's relative lack of speed by possessing a large battery of guns and monstrous survivability. Somber Shade.png|AFOH Somber Shade, A well rounded warship, that possesses a good-sized battery of guns, she has excellent toughness and the ability to to survive some serious firepower, as well as great maneuverability for a ship of her size. Reaper_finished.jpg|The Reaper is the newest flag ship of ej2333, It is very tough at 7300+ toughness with a partial armor ring on critical areas of the ship. It can go at a good speed of 194.4 knots and is very heavily armed with 24-25 46cm guns along with some secondary armaments. Desolate Hue.png|A massive battleship, the 'Desolate Hue' has tons of toughness (7,466), good speed and can unload tons of firepower from its' primary armament of 15, 46cm guns. Wraith-Lord.jpg|A variant of the reaper, the Wraith class super warship is a faster, more flexible omni role version of its predecessor. It has 25. 46cm guns, 4 mk 45s and 2 runways capable of carrying a small to large airwing depending on the number of 46cm guns. Vengeance.png|AFOH Vengeance, with 24 46cm guns, is a heavy super-warship that can devastate surface ships and ground targets with impunity. IMG_1155.png|A new massive super warship, the 'Competence' is a devastating anti-surface and shore bombardment weapon. IMG_1156.png|Vehemence II'' is a deadly gun platform like its predecessor, and incorporates next-generation armor-ring technology. Alfa.png|A massive super warship that is 1,525 m. in length, the Alfa is big enough to function as a base of its own and can carry the most number of guns in the surface fleet as well as biggest ship weapons in the navy. It also has space for up to 170 planes, and its advanced armor and heavy armor makes it a lethal adversary in the high seas. New ship.jpeg|The Raknarok is a tough, fast and deadly "super battleship" with excellent armor and speed. It also has a modular build that makes it easy to integrate upgrades in weaponry and systems. IMG_0247.png|The Silver Shadow is a powerful super-warship designed by SpicyViper, and has an excellent balance of firepower, toughness and speed. Aircraft Carriers / Carrier Hybrids Active Colbert_upgrade_v1.jpg|Attack carrier Colbert, with 150+ aircraft, extensive AA defenses and speed in excess of 190 knots, it is the mainstay of the carrier fleet. Guichen_upgrade_v2.jpg|Aviation battlecruiser Guichen, with up to 90 aircraft and 46cm guns, it combines the aircraft carrier's weapons range with the battlecruiser's firepower. It is seen here in Lv 6 configuration, with a small air wing and reduced secondary and AA guns. AFOH Indomitable.jpg|AFOH Indomitable, originally supposed to be the sister ship of Indefatigable, the hull was converted into a carrier. Invincible.jpg|AFOH Invincible a carrier much larger than the preceding Indomitable. Cassard_v1_(2).jpg|Aviation cruiser Cassard, with up to 70 aircraft and 40cm guns, it acts as a fast escort carrier and can also support amphibious operations. AFOH_Malta.jpg|Built to be the "ultimate" carrier, Malta possesses excellent speed and is remarkably well armoured for a carrier. Her only current deficiency is her small air wing. KISDFYamamoto.jpg|The third ship to bear that name in the KISDF, and the largest carrier in the KISDF, the Yamamoto is a large carrier that is heavily armed and armoured. She is the KISDF first 'super carrier'. Charles_De_Gaulle_v1.jpg|Classified as a heavy aviation cruiser, Charles De Gaulle embarks up to 60 aircraft and anti-surface, anti-air and anti-submarine weapons, making it a versatile multi-mission aircraft carrier. AFOHPlague.PNG|''AFOH Plague: A huge carrier; it embarks tons of planes and can take it's fair share of hits as well. TaihoKai class.jpg|The Taihō Kai (Tenroujima) class ATVs are the first 'modern' carriers built in the KISDF. Design as cheap support carriers, they can operate large ammounts of aircraft and be refitted to complete multiple tasks, from escorting, replenishing and striking enermy bases and ships. TairyuATV.jpg|The Taihō Kai (Tairyū) class are a subgroup of the Taihō Kai class. They differ in that they have a bigger flightdeck and can operate larger flying craft. Supersunrise.png|AFOH Sunrise is a flush-deck attack carrier with a large air complement. OnicamoV2.jpg|The Onigumo, and her sister Shinokishi, are multi-mission attack carriers with 2 islands for more efficient fight operations and a large air complement of 300 aircraft, thanks to its rather large hanger. Verdun_pic1.jpg|The Verdun (here shown with 2 Cobras about to take-off and 2 Durandals aft) is a massive support carrier embarking 18 of the large Cobra/Durandal aerospace strike fighters. Balboa.jpeg|The Balboa is a new and powerful carrier-hybrid which can serve as the main support for bombing camoaigns. Battleships and Battlecruisers (incl. Hybrids) Active De_Grasse_upgrade_v1.jpg|Fast battleship De Grasse, with 5 46cm triple guns (plus extensive secondary and AA armament), heavy armor and speed of 190+ knots, it is Bouexic's ultimate battleship design and flagship. INV Enterprise.jpg|The ''Enteprise, commissioned into the AFOH to replace the Enterprise MK III. Alsace_(upgrade_v3).jpg|Battleship Alsace, a fast carrier escort with heavy firepower and AA weaponry, it is an advanced and modernized version based on a real-life (but not built) World War 2 design. Indomptable_upgrade_v2.jpg|Indomptable, an advanced dreadnought-type heavy battleship with 6 46cm triple guns and extensive armor protection. AFOH Indefatigable upgrade.jpg|The AFOH Indefatigable, following a major refit is longer, bears more armor, a fourth quad turret, a second turbine, heavier wing guns and torpedo tubes. Kaiserreich.jpg|The AFOH Kaiserreich, a heavily armed and fearsome dreadnought. Montcalm_upgrade_v2.jpg|Montcalm, a trimaran hybrid battlecruiser, it's air wing, 46cm guns and stealth features make it a formidable combatant in the high seas. AFOHTalon1.jpg|With 3200 toughness, 9 46 cm guns, and a top speed of 194.5, the AFOH Dark Talon is incredibly equipped to destroy smaller ships. Foch_upgrade_v2.jpg|Foch, a battlecruiser based on a real-life (but not built) pre-World War 2 design, it can go head-to-head with battleships due to its heavy guns and decent protection, and can run down carriers with its speed. AFOH_FURY.jpg|A super tough, super powerful super battleship, Fury is one if the deadliest battleships on the seas. Gneisnau00.jpg|A fast battleship based on the WW2 battlecruiser, Scharnhorst. It has 2850+ toughness and can go 194.5 knots. It is armed with 8 46 cm guns and numerous secondary armaments. With recent upgrades, the scharnhorst now has a toughness of 4300. Clemenceau_(VIP)_v1.jpg|Clemenceau, a powerful battleship hybrid with a medium-sized air wing and multiple 46cm guns, it also incorporates advanced raised edge armor protection. AFOH_Furious.jpg|With the size of a large cruiser and the punch of a medium battleship, Furious is not a ship to be taken lightly. AFOH_Formidable.jpg|An older era battleship, Formidable has been modernized with new weapons, engines and armour to help her survive in the modern battlefield. Strasbourg2.jpg|A Multi-Role Battlecruiser, the Strasbourg has a toughness rating of 2,800, is armed with 6 46cm guns and goes 194.5 knots. It can also carry 20-30 Aircraft at full load. Invalidity1.png|A well armed battleship, the Invalidity can dish out damage and take some in return. A great multi-role fighter; it easily adapts to different situations. Convalescence.png|A large and well armed battleship, the Convalescence is extremely tough and can handle large foes. Gambetta_(II)_v1.jpg|Incorporating advanced stealth technology, the aviation battlecruiser Gambetta is designed to operate in extremely hostile combat environments and to provide heavy fire-support as well as command & control to the stealth destroyer squadrons. AFOH Sedition.PNG|''AFOH Sedition: A massive battleship, it's huge armament and toughness allow it to punch large holes in the enemy. Normandie_v2.jpg|The battlecruiser Normamdie is armed with a 240cm railgun that can fire tungsten-tipped projectiles into Earth-orbit as well as 4 46cm railguns for closer-range engagements. It is classified as an anti-aerospace warship and is deadly in this role. Gascogne_v1.jpg|The higher pagoda mast, new radar systems and all-46cm railgun front armament distinguishes the Gascogne from its sister-ship Normandie, and emphasizes its greater focus on anti-surface warfare. At 620m long, they are the fleet's largest and most heavily-armed battlecruisers. Hiraga.jpg|The Hiraga class battlecruisers are more powerful versions of the Hiōkami class already in service. They were built to meet concerns of the AFOH and are much better armoured. IMG 1916.png|AFOH Hood: A fast battlecruiser, she has decent weaponry paired with light armor. Republique.jpg|''Republique, an upgradedYamato converted to an arsenal ship. The 2 46 cm guns up front are retained, while the secondary and air-defense batteries have been revamped. The area aft of the superstructure has been taken over by missile VLS. IMG_0897.png|A "heavy battleship" designed by SpicyViper, the Scorpio is outfitted with up-to-date weaponry and has one of the heaviest concentration of secondary guns in the fleet. Light Battleships / Cruisers Active Duperre_v1.jpg|Duperre, a cruiser with a potent mix of high speed (190+ knots), stealth and firepower. InterceptorV3.jpg|The largest panzerschiff in the KISDF, the Interceptor is a large cruiser with huge firepower and armour. She serves as flagship of cruiser divisions when other cruisers are not available. La_Motte-Picquet_v1.jpg|A large cruiser optimized for anti-air warfare (AAW), it provides wide-area air defense to battle groups with its advanced Aircraft & Missile Defense Radar (AMDR) and Vertical Gun System (VGS). Katori.jpg|The Katori class cruiser is a more modern design compare to the Kageryū class cruiser. Though less armed, she is better armoured and is more versitile than her predecessor, This is the KISDF/AFOH version of this class: ships for the IKN, YIN and La Royale might differ. Napoleon.jpg|A subgroup of the KISDF's Katori class, the Napoleon class of panzerschiffs are the first "La Royale" cruisers armed with 46cm guns. She is deemed superior to older cruisers of the navy, with the exception of the Large Cruiser Project. Ishuzuchi.jpg|The Ishuzuchi class were built by the KISDF for the AFOH. They will lead cruiser squadrons into battle. ResoluteTenacity.png|''Resolute Tenacity: A large, extremely powerful, tough heavy cruiser, she carries enough firepower to obliterate most others in her class. Panzerschiff 1.5camo.jpg|The Panzerschiff D class is agroup of 3 such ships. They boast rather versitile firepower and decent armour, but are a bit lacking compare to some other ships of similar size. PanzerschiffP.jpg|The Panzerschiff P class is an improvement of the Panzerschiff D class. They boast much better secondaries and well as better armour and a large amount of missiles. Jintsumaru.jpg|The Jintsū Maru class of cruisers were an experiment based on the Interceptor class. They consisted of the C and D turrets removed and replaced by massive missile pads, along with the addition of energgy cannons, more armour and twin 40.6cm gun, making them much more powerful than before. (M205).jpg|The Project 25 class of Panzerschiffs were built for operational service in the AFOH and the YIN. Much bigger than other cruisers that came before, it carries multiple energy cannons, missiles and powerful guns, along with good protection and speed. Type81.jpg|A collaboration between the AFOH and YIN, the Type 81 (M242) cruiser, though smaller and not as well armed as the Project 25, is one of the most advanced ships in the AFOH, with great firepower and speed, along with decent protection. Lysander.jpg|''Lysander is large anti-air/aerospace cruiser optimized for stealth and the long-range AAW/ASuW mission with its complement of guns and missiles. K-31.jpeg|K-31 is a new ship for the navy, it has good armor and decent speed and its main purpose is to be deployed in large scale battles as support and to be used on patrols, it has a longe range radar and a good sonar so it can fight subs as well, it's main arms is its torpedoes, but it can use all its guns to harass enemies and make them make a bad move DM1.jpg|The epitome of a heavy cruiser/light battlecruiser, the AFOH Deathmatch features a high top speed (194.4 knots), 3 superfiring turrets of 46 cm guns on the bow and stern of the ship, many secondaries, and high stability, though having a weak toughness rating of 675. Destroyers, Frigates & Littoral Combat Ships (LCS) Active Jean_Bart_v1.jpg|Jean Bart, a destroyer patterned after the U.S. Navy's Zumwalt-class but with dual missions (littoral combat and ocean escort). It has its Mk45 guns in low-observable turrets to maximize stealth. La_Fayette_v1.jpg|La Fayette, an LCS with a speed of 160+ knots and patterned after the U.S. Navy's Independence-class but with the added sea-lane interdiction mission, for which it is armed with torpedoes. Franklin_v1.jpg|Franklin, an LCS patterned after the U.S. Navy's Freedom-class. It has the same mission and configuration as La Fayette and heavier armor (but slightly slower at 150+ knots). Suffren_upgrade_v2.jpg|Suffren, a multi-mission heavy destroyer specializing in AAW and ASW missions. Forbin_II_v1.jpg|Armed with 46cm Vertical Gun Systems (VGS) and extensive AAW/ASW weapons, the Forbin is a poweful catamaran destroyer that rivals even battlecruisers in firepower. Courbet_DDG.jpg|The Courbet AAW stealth destroyer is equipped with the Tiger Arc aerospace, air & missile defense system, long-range supersonic missiles and 2 Mk45 rail guns in low-observable turrets. It complements older units retrofitted with Tiger Arc, giving the fleet a formidable multi-layer defense system. Fast Attack / Recon Craft Active AFOH FA-01.jpg|A fast attack boat made by Shinato equipped with a 46cm and multiple MK-45s. It is one of the most manoeuvrable speedboats yet. AFOH_WEREWOLF.jpg|Built to replace the now lumbering Cobra class, the Werewolf combines speed with agility, survivability and firepower. Next_Phantom.jpg|Next Phantom is a SWATH-hulled experimental recon craft designed to test advanced near-cloak stealth technologies (and which has since lent its name it), which include radar/IR wave deflection/absorption, background blending, etc. Special Warfare Craft Active NinjaSubHunter.jpg|AFOH T10,AR Sub Hunter. A small ship capable of outmanuevering submarines and destroying them with their own weapons. Equiped with extremely quick acceleration and full reverse 194.9 knots. AFOHSubHunterT54.jpg|'Sub Hunter, T54AH': A mid sized, fast ship loaded with anti-submarine weapons; she is purpose built to destroy submarines. Kriger .jpeg|The Kriger is a motor torpedoe/special forces boat, it has a high speed and can sail into rivers and carry a force of 20 men, it can also engage other boats with its torpedoes and canon, missils can also be installed on it. IMG 3309.jpg|The Kattegat is a ground effect vehicle (GEV) that flies at an altitude of 2-4 meters over the water with a speed of 530 kph. It can transport up to 2 tanks and 3 APC's, and with its low-altitude/high-speed and anti-radar capabilities is extremely hard to detect, making it able to sneak up on big ships and fire its 8 anti-ship missiles. For close-in defense it has 2 25mm guns. Submarines Active ShadowWolfIII.png|''Shadow Wolf III: JoshNinja's current flagship, the 'Shadow Wolf' has incredible speed, excellent handling and can turn fast enough to outmaneuver most surface ships. It is armed with 16 Torpedo tubes and three Mine-layers. Triomphant_2.jpg|Triomphant, a heavy attack submarine with 4 torpedo tubes and maximum submerged speed of 80 knots. Pluton.jpg|Submarine-carrier Pluton with an embarked air wing and 6 torpedo tubes, it specializes in anti-ship and land-attack missions. AFOHShadowWolf.jpg|This catamaran sub has a top speed of 194.5 knots, and because of it's catamaran qualities, perfect turning capabilities. Armed with 10 Torpedo tubes and 1 Minelayer. Formerly JoshNinja's Flagship. AFOHChaos1.jpg|A submersible BattleCarrier, this ship boasts 10 46 cm guns, over 1,300 toughness, 10 torpedo tubes, and a very small air wing. Surcouf HV.jpg|A very heavily armored submarine, the surcouf has 1940+ toughness. Although it has a low speed of 75 knots to 80 knots, it makes up for it with a heavy armament of 3-4 64cm guns and 4 MK 45 guns and 6 torpedo tubes. ShadowHawkIII.png|An extremely fast attack submarine, the 'Shadow Hawk III' can strike fast and hard. Durandal_carrier.jpg|Designed to compliment the ''Venator Class, the Oraborus submarines have a similar role - safely deploy Cobra and Durandal attack aircraft in a hostile environment. They also have a secondary role which sees them use their vertical missiles to directly engage enemy flying ships. Achille_v1.jpg|A fast and highly maneuverable attack submarine, Achille has a maximum submerged speed of 136 knots and 8 torpedo tubes, and specializes in the hunter-killer mission. 236.1.PNG|''AFOH 236: This massive underwater, catamaran, vessel carries an armament of 236 torpedo's. It hurtles under the water at 194.4 knots, and has a centrally located, rear large rudder which allows it to turn very quickly. IMG 1851.png|The 'AFOH Ohio: A fast missile carrying sub. She can silently sneak anywhere and unleash her missiles. Fortresses Active Solitude.jpg|Solitude, a large, powerful fortress that can bring down even the strongest of enemies. Due to its inability to move, it must be towed around and it's suitable for use only as a 'last stand' rally point. Raptorus Rex .png|The Raptorus Rex is giant fortress designed to hold important positions with it extreme fire power and armor, it can function as a small city and as a base, but due to its low speed it is mostly effective in defense actions where its size along with its wepons makes it able to defend key areas alone. Command and Amphibious Warfare Ships Active Hamelin_v1.jpg|The command ship Hamelin provides extensive command, control, communications & intelligence (C3I) support to AFOH battle groups, and has generous accommodations for fleet admirals/battle group commanders and their headquarters staff. It also packs a punch with its embarked air wing (up to 20 aircraft). Vulcain_v2.jpg|Vulcain, an amphibious transport dock which can embark and land a heavy armored battalion with its complement of 4 landing catamarans (L-CAT) and 6 transport helicopters. L-CAT.jpg|A landing catamaran (L-CAT) that has the same capabilities as hovercraft but with the lower operating cost of conventional landing ships. It can carry a full load of 3 Martel super-heavy/assault tanks. Shinshu1.jpg|The Shinshū Maru class MAC were built to do multiple types of roles, including being a command centre, launching amphibious attacks, bombard enemy posistions, transport military and civilian goods as well as performing aircraft carrier duties. Support Vessels Active AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_1.jpg|A cargo ship used to carry large supplies of armaments and artillery to the AFOH HQ. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_2.jpg|A large freighter that can carry a large amount of cargo and fuel at the same time. AFOH_RECO_BARGE_II.jpg|A recovery barge used to bring damaged ships back to the docks, it is able to partially submerge itself to make it easier to float the damaged vessel on. AFOH_OIL_TANKER.jpg|As the largest pure oil tanker in the fleet, it can carry huge amounts of fuel at high speeds. AFOH_CT_BB.jpg|An old tanker modified to carry large amounts of freight at the same time. AFOH_CARGO.jpg|A large, high capacity freighter with ro-ro capabilities. It also has large cabins for VIP transport. AFOH_SAR.jpg|The first purpose built SAR boat in AFOH. It can travel at high speeds and pick up survivors from the water. The bright colouring helps survivors easily spot it. It also has many radars to pick up any distress signals. AFOH_HOSPITAL.jpg|Finally, a new, up-to-date hospital ship has arrived to augment and replace the current ageing one. It has all the latest life-saving technology on board and it even has a small craft at the back which it deploys to pick up survivors from the water. AFOH_Hammer_Head.jpg|AFOH Hammer Head, a heavily armed transport ship used to carry cargo in dangerous wasters. Belfort_v1.jpg|Belfort, a fast, high-capacity transport with a roll-on/roll-off ramp and fast loading/unloading cranes; sometimes used as a salvage and tow ship. AFOH salvage vessel.jpg|The SAR Salvage Vessel takes part in search-and-rescue operations and retrieves materials and equipment. Arras_v2.jpg|A fast combat support ship, the Arras rearms, refuels and restocks AFOH warships in the high seas. It's speed enables it to keep up with the ships it is meant to support. FLYING SHIPS & CRAFT Flying/Aerospace Carriers/Battle-carriers Active AFOHVenator.png|AFOH Venator' A large flying carrier; the Vanator is built to carry and deploy Cobra Class Light Bombers, With it's large hangar bay it can easily accommodate more than a hundred such craft, and with a top speed of 30+ knots and 6700 toughness it can easily carry out it's orders. CHIMERA.png|AFOH Chimera a flying carrier with a covered flight deck that protects all planes underneath it, she mounts a missile pod for close-in defense. Admiral class.jpeg|The Admiral class fleet carrier is a new type of carrier designed to function as a support ship and as a flagship/command ship, it has lots of scanners and sensors, and it can fight in close combat with its two 240cm railguns and its broadside guns. Dominator .jpeg|AFOH Dominator is a powerful battleship-carrier armed with 6 240cm rail guns in 2 turrets, heavy secondaries and missiles/torpedoes and embarks an air wing of 60 Cobra/Duranadal aerosoace strike craft. Its heavy armor, speed, and Tiger Arc radar system enables it to function as a task force command ship. Devastation_Gen_2.png|The new-generation ''Devastation battleship-carrier, armed with an OB-1 plasma railgun, 4 x 240cm railguns, 10 46cm secondary guns, missiles and extensive AA defenses and embarking 84 aerospace fighters, complements the heavier and much larger Dominator and replaces the older previous-generation Devastation and Hybridland Sea classes. Flying/Aerospace Battleships/Battlecruisers Active Dismal Regard.png|A massive flying ship, the Dismal Regard is a fast and tough, hammer of destruction. Mirage2.jpg|The Mirage class aerospace battle cruiser is armed with a large array of 19 46cm guns, several mk 45s and 3 triple torpedo tubes. Its toughness is at almost 4.5K. Even if its not the fastest ship in the fleet, its still capable of bringing heavy support and firepower. IronHunter.PNG|''Iron Hunter: An extremely tough, and powerful flying ship, it also is capable of excellent speeds. MANTARAY.png|Manta Ray is an aerospace battlecruiser with 15 Main Guns, 6 Secondary's and multiple 5" Anti Aircraft Guns. It also features Phalanx, Vulcans, Missiles, Torpedoes and Hedgehogs. AN_Richelieu_v1_2.jpg|AN ''Richelieu is an aerospace battle cruiser armed with a massive plasma railgun firing from its bow opening (code named Oberon), 8 Mk 16 240cm railguns in 2 quadruple turrets, 6 46cm secondary guns and extensive anti-air/aerospace defenses. Dronning Margrethe den 1.jpeg|One of the biggest AFOH flying ships, Dronning Margrethe den 1 is well-armed and has good toughness, and currently serves as Rear Admiral Skynet1864's flagship Pilar of truth .jpeg|The Pillar of Truth is a battleship equipped with 3 fixed Mk 16 2402cm guns (1 in the hull centerline, 1 each in the wings) and designed to provide heavy fire support during planetary assaults. Astro Dominus .jpeg|The Astro Dominus is a battle ship designed for long range combat, if enemy ships should get close it has heavy armor and 12 torpedoes and lots of boarding torpedoes, it also has a giant spear to ram other ship with and 2 240cm railguns. Harald Blåtand .jpeg|AFOH Harald Blåtand is a battleship with 9 240cm rail guns in 3 turrets and 1 Oberon OB-1 canon in the hull. It has a secondary battery of 62 46cm guns, and 6 missile/torpedo launchers in the front. It's speed and long-range Tiger Arc radar system enables it to choose when and when not to fight, making it one of the most formidable aerosoace ships in the AFOH arsenal. Harald Blåtand hull B.jpeg|An upgraded version of the first Harald Blåtand with 7 more 240cm rail guns and more armor and some new sensors that is supposed to be able to detect cloaked ships, or at least have a chance. Dante.png|The AFOH Dante is an expeditionary battleship with 12 rail guns in 4 triple turrets and one Orberon Ob1 in the hull. It can embark a mechanized brigade(up to 8,000 troops, 80 MBTs, 160 IFVs and 20 mobile artillery. Prelinium.PNG|The Prelinium is a new large aerospace ship, one of the most heavily armed and armored currently in service. This ship has tremendous amounts of firepower and toughness but is slightly weaker than that of the Naraukus class IMG 0819.jpg|The AFOH Yakasuki is envisioned ship as an escort to the Prelinium. It has two rear hangars for a Vautour fighter wing, and a bow designed to ram other ships if necessary. It's firepower matches that of the Prelinium. IMG 0875.jpg|The Sahelanthropus a newly designed Aerospace ship of a new class called Naraukus. This ship is an improved version to that of the Yakasuki and the prelinium in Toughness speed and firepower, this ship uses engines that use fusion power like that of the reactions that occur in a star, this ships capabilites are top- secret and can only be spoke about with the manufacturer and current status admiral IMG_3349.JPG|The crusader is a fast battleship with up to 10 meter thick armor, it has a high speed and 12 240cm rail guns and 12 bombers and a strike force of 3 companies (wich is about 300 men) the ship has also some of the most modern tec available for it including a large amount of sensors of various kinds, making it a true killer when it comes to fast raids. Valerie.png|A new prototype ship named the Valerie which contains a fusion core energy focused weapon and also has another feature but is top secret and can only be spoken if admiral and creator allow it Convalescence.jpeg|The convalescence is similar to that of the Valerie but does not contain the new ring technological prototype Dawn Of Fire2.png|The Dawn Of Fire a new aeruospace ship with six flight decks for air to ground and air to air combat when on the surface and the ship also included several hangar bays for dropships and side docking for emergency vessels Flying/Aerospace Cruisers/Destroyers/Frigates Active AN_Themis_v1.jpg|The Themis is a fast and high-flying aviation destroyer designed for scouting and for escorting the Desecration flying super-warship. It replaces the Fantasque in front-line service. AFOHToxin.png|The Toxin Is a fast and tough heavy escort, primarily used to accompany Venator Class, flying carriers. Viper-00.jpg|The viper class Heavy aviation cruiser is one of the newer ships in the fleet. Armed with 10 46cm guns, 4 mk 45s, aircraft and numerous torpedoes for bombing, it can bring useful firepower to the battlefield. Condor-S.jpg|A light multirole frigate, the Venom can do numerous tasks from anti-submarine to light bombardment with its diverse armament. Scimitar-A.jpg|Scimitar, an aerospace frigate that mounts heavy weapons and is ideal for the escort role. IMG_1153.png|The Wrath of the Sea is a next-generation heavy escort that is deadly both in aerospace and atmospheric missions. AN_Revanche_v3.jpg|The upgraded Revanche (Flight II) aerospace cruiser is the first aerospace unit to receive the Tiger Arc defense system and the extremely long-range Mk 12 240cm rail gun (with 2 guns mounted in a massive casemate attached to the underside). It is faster than the Flight I but will have less CIWS guns and a smaller aerospace/air complement. AN_Rocroi_v1_2.jpg|The aerospace cruiser AN Rocroi is armed with a small plasma rail gun, 38cm guns, hypersonic missiles and embarks a fighter/strike squadron, making it a powerful multi-role vessel. Armageddon .jpeg|The Armageddon class cruiser is made for support and fast attacks, it has good armor for a cruiser it also has one 240cm rail gun under the armored front and for close fighting it has boarding torpedoes along the sides. Dauntless .jpeg|The Observant is an escort made to support bigger and slower ships and for patrols Flying/Aerospace Support Ships Active AN_Temeraire_upgrade_v1.jpg|AN Temeraire, once the main heavy bomber in the flying fleet, it has been withdrawn from front-line service. Thundererr.jpg|A 'fortress of the skies', Thunderer can take a lot of punishment and dish out even more. It is mainly used to accompany beach assaults. AFOH_outremer.jpeg|AFOH Outremer is a 3km long heavy space transport used for interplanetary missions. One of the largest such ships in active service in any navy, it is leased from one of AFOH's closest allies, the AIF. AN_Pascal_v1.jpg|Commissioned to support the Euclidian/Outremer heavy transports on lease from the AIF, the new Pascal-class is slightly smaller and with a lighter payload, but incorporates features specific for AFOH use. Its dimensions allow it to use more of the small, AFOH-controlled vents in Tenelapis. Aerospace Craft Active Cobra_2_edit.jpg|''AFOH Cobra II'' A very fast (196.3 knots), High-Altitude (Just under 5000 km) aerospace-capable bomber built to destroy ships of any size, its altitude allows it to fly over the vast majority of even flying ships, and it's size and speed allow it to remain untouched while it darts above and punishes even the largest, strongest ships in existence. Durandal_FA-1S_v1.jpg|Initially planned as a large, heavily armored air superiority fighter to escort Cobra II bombers, the Durandal FA-1S developed into a multi-role fighter bomber able to perform anti-ship and ground attack missions. Aerospace-capable, it is armed with Mk 45 guns (the largest ever mounted on fighter aircraft), 2 dual 25mm cannons, and 4 rotary launchers for torpedoes, bombs and missiles. Paladin_FB-4AE_v2.jpg|AFOH's first purpose-built, warp-capable aerospace fighter, the Paladin FB-4AE is heavily armed with a vertical gun system (VGS), 2 Mk 45 guns, 2 dual 25mm guns and 6 rotary launchers for guided bombs, missiles and torpedoes. Vautour_FB-10DS_v1.jpg|The Vautour FB-10DS is a fast and agile dual (aerospace/atmospheric) strike fighter armed with 3 60mm auto-cannons and 4 rotary launchers for guided missiles/bombs and aerial torpedoes. With STOL capability, it can be embarked and launched in all flying and surface platforms that deploy aircraft. DarkWolf.jpg|A ,"frankly", ridiculously fast and agile, Aerospace, (atmospheric capable) fighter; the ASF 45 DarkWolf is built for one purpose, outmaneuver and destroy other aircraft. It's reactor engine propels it to the highest of speeds, and its small size allows it maneuverability that is unrivaled by even other air superiority fighters. Excalibur_XF-75.jpg|The Excalibur XF-75 aerospace fighter is powered by a hyperdrive and 4 podded fusion engines. Its S-foils allow its wings to split into an "X" shape giving its 4 laser cannons maximum fire coverage. It equips a few elite squadrons of the aerospace fighter force. Shadow_DF-11.jpg|The Shadow DF-11 is an aerospace drone fighter attached primarily to the Excalibur. It is powered by a single fusion engine (and is not warp-capable) and armed with twin laser cannons. It only serves in Excalibur-equipped squadrons. Curtana_FB-20DS.jpg|The Curtana FB-20DS hypersonic aerospace strike fighter is designed to give battlecarriers and lighter escorts the capability to attack heavy aerospace ships with aerial mines and missiles. Aircraft Active Diable_FA-6M.jpg|Replacing the venerable F4U Corsair fighter and the Dauntless SBD dive-bomber, the Diable FA-6M ("M" for multi-role) is a stealthy, extremely agile, near-hypersonic atmospheric fighter-bomber armed with a 25mm cannon and guided missiles and bombs. It also has STOL capability. Fantome BS-1H.jpg|The Fantome BS-1H is a nuclear-powered flying wing stealth bomber. With a payload of 80,000 lbs and almost unlimited range., it can employ a variety of stand-off and free fall ordinance, including the most powerful nuclear and thermobaric weapons in AFOH service. Griffon_A2-IG.jpg|The Griffon A2-IG is a heavily-armored transonic ground-attack aircraft built around a rapid-firing 105mm cannon, and can be armed with anti-tank missiles and bombs. Aigle_FB-14S.jpg|The Aigle FB-14S is an extremely agile, stealthy, near-hypersonic strike fighter designed to replace the Vautour in atmospheric missions. It has almost twice the range and payload as the Diable. Aethon_FA-16M.jpg|The Aethon FA-16M is a stealthy, extremely agile, hypersonic multi-role fighter designed to replace the venerable Diable. It is armed with multiple missiles/bombs, a 25mm gun, and an aerospace ship/tank -killing, rapid-fire 105mm railgun. IMG 3311.jpg|The new Falken advanced VTOL gunship has started to replace the venerable but obsolete F4U Corsair in the light-attack role. It represents a quantum leap in capability, complementing the larger and much heavier Griffon ground-attack fighter in the close air support (CAS) mission due its payload (80 guided rockets, 8 guided missiles and 5 x 25mm cannons, heavy armor, and top speed of 600kph. LAND VEHICLES Tanks Active Griffintdltgm.jpg|The Griffin Tank Destroyer/Light Tank provides the reconnaissance battalions of the armored and mechanized divisions with fire support, and also equips the rapidly-deployable Multi-mission Expeditionary Brigades (MEB), elite fast reaction units sent to fight in areas where mechanized units get bogged down. It is armed with a 105mm gun and a sophisticated armor suite that gives it very good protection for its size. Manticorembt_.jpg|The Manticore MBT is the battle tank fielded by the heavy armored divisions. It has since been upgraded (the Manticore A4) with a powerful 150mm rail gun (firing APFSDS, dual warhead and top-attack guided rounds) and a new engine giving it a cross-country speed of 85 kph. Its armor suite consists of composite armor supported by non-explosive reactive armor (NERA) blocks. It has both passive and active protection systems, the latter composed of direct energy reactive armor (DERA) blocks distributed around the hull. Its sophisticated suspension system allows it to kneel in a hull down position, giving it a very low profile when on defense. Martel_A1_MBT.jpg|The Martel A1 MBT is the upgraded version of the venerable Martel. The main difference is a new, highly-angled turret mounting an improved 127mm gun (firing APFSDS, dual warhead and top-attack guided munitions), tungsten and depleted uranium composite armor, and the Protektor active protection system (APS) composed of an all aspect radar, short-range missiles (protecting up to 15m from the tank) and iron "pellets" (within 10m) giving it improved survivability against new anti-armor weapons (Protektor was eventually retrofitted to older Martels not upgraded). The latest upgrade (dubbed Martel A1 Improved) features a more powerful engine (allowing it to keep pace with the Manticore A4) and the Protektor II APS (which replaces the iron pellets with guided shaped charges). Martel_A3_MBT.jpg|The last and most advanced of the Martel series, the Martel A3 is equipped with a new powerplant that allows it to mount a new 127mm rail gun. The bigger engine necessitates a hull extension while the new gun results in a more pointed mantlet. The improved tungsten and depleted uranium composite armor is supplemented by NERA blocks in key areas of the turret and hull, and it has full NERA side skirts. This armor suite combined with the Protektor II APS gives it almost the same level of protection as the larger and heavier Manticore A4. More than half of the MBTs in the regular divisions are composed of Martel A3s while the rest are improved A1s. Ardant_A5.jpg|The Ardant A5 heavy battle tank is currently AFOH's most advanced and heavily-armed tank. Powered by a fusion engine and a revolutionary suspension system, it can match the performance and mobility of hover tanks. It's 150mm railgun can penetrate advanced composite armor, while its armor and protection suite (tungsten and depleted uranium composite augmented by Protektor II plus NERA in key areas) makes it a formidable adversary in the battlefield. Infantry Fighting Vehicles Active Cuirassier_IFV_v2.jpg|The Cuirassier is the main infantry vehicle (IFV) of the AFOH armored and mechanized battalions. It can carry a full squad of 12 (and a crew of 3) at speeds matching the main battle tanks (MBT), and is armed with a 25mm auto-cannon and a pintle-mounted 7.62mm GPMG in an unmanned, remotely-controlled turret. It is also armed with a retractable dual launcher for active-homing fire-and-forget Anti-Tank/Anti-Air Missiles (ATAAM) with 10 reloads. The latest model mounts the Protektor APS, and the cavalry veriant embarks 6 scouts and more missiles. It is the basis for the Cheval APC and its derivatives. IFV_Panther.jpg|The Jaguar wheeled IFV is used mainly by the light infantry divisions, with the same capacity as the Cuirassier. It can be armed with a 25mm auto-cannon in a remote turret for the standard variant or a 105mm gun for the fire-support role (shown here). Pegasusifvgm.jpg|The Pegasus light IFV is an air droppable, amphibious infantry fighting vehicle based off of the Griffin Light Tank designed to transport, protect, and support airborne and amphibious infantry with a crew of 3 and 6 passengers. It is armed with an auto-loading 105mm low-pressure rifled gun that can fire multiple ammunition types, a coaxial 25mm auto-cannon and 7.62mm GPMG, and a 7.62mm GPMG on a remote weapons station. Chimeraifv.jpg|The Chimera IFV is a heavily-armed and armored infantry fighting vehicle designed to accompany the Manticore MBT and provide infantry support for the heavy armored divisions. It is able to match the Manticore in all areas of mobility, and can carry a full squad of infantry. It is armed with a 105mm low-pressure rifled gun firing multiple munitions, a 25mm auto-cannon, and 2 x 7.62mm GPMG (1 coaxial and 1 pintle-mounted). It also carries 4 ATAAMs in 2 x 2-round box launchers on either side of the turret (plus reloads). Guepard_IFV_1.jpg|The Guepard wheeled IFV is designed to replace the Jaguar, providing improved mobility (due to its 8-wheel configuration) and capacity (it can carry a full squad complete with power armor suits). It also comes in regular and fire-support versions, for which it mounts respectively mounts a 25mm cannon (shown here) and a 105mm gun in an unmanned, remotely-controlled turret. Other Land Vehicles Active Roland_SPGH_.jpg|The Roland SPGH is a 150mm gun mounted on a Cuirassier hull, with 50 full rounds. It has a 7.62mm GPMG in a pintle mount. Cheval_APC.jpg|The Cheval APC is based on the Cuirassier IFV with the turret removed. The mortar-carrier variant looks similar. Cheval_CV.jpg|The Cheval CV (Command Vehicle) has telescopic communications antennas. The medevac variant looks similar. SMA_.jpg|The Systeme Missile Avancée (SMA) is a mobile vertical launcher based on the Cuirassier chasis. It can carry 48 guided rockets or 8 modified variants of the Harpoon missile (the surface-to-surface or surface-to-air). Tiger_Eye_.jpg|The Tiger Eye is a mobile, land-based version of the Air & Missile Defense Radar (AMDR) carried by the La Motte-Picquet anti-air warfare cruiser. A typical air defense unit consists of 1Tiger Eye mobile radar, 1 Cheval CV fitted for the Tiger Eye system and 3 SMA mobile launchers. Partisan_LTV.jpg|The Partisan LTV (Light Tactical Vehicle) is AFOH's general purpose infantry vehicle, used for light cargo and medevac (Support variant) and combat transportation and fire-support (Combat variant). Seen here is a Combat variant mounting a 25mm gun in a manned turret. SURFACE FLEET The AFOH surface fleet was organized around the task force concept, which allowed a lot of flexibility in terms of ship composition. Cutbacks in the number of ships due to the changing world scene have necessitated a shift to a more conventional approach and the formation of standing, deployed fleets. Each fleet is composed of 3 or more task forces of multiple units of the same class and can only be commanded by senior officers (Rear Admiral and up). A typical surface task force consists of 3 - 4 super-warships (with 1 as flagship), 3 - 4 aircraft carriers, 8 - 12 battleships/battlecruisers, up to 24 - 36 escorts (cruisers and destroyers) and 12 submarines. Task forces composed of a lesser number or lighter vessels are occassionally formed for smaller missions. During periods of conflict, task forces and fleets tend to grow in size. (The list under each fleet below includes only the capital ships). Strike Fleet The Strike Fleet is composed of the major formations based in the AFOH Home Islands. Formerly called the Home Fleet, the change in name reflects a shift in its mission from a defensive fleet to a more expeditionary one. 1st Fleet Formerly called A Force, the 1st Fleet is based in the main island of Hybridland and covers the Southern Home Islands. 1. Homemade Battlecarrier VI - flagship/super-warship 2. Aggression/Vendetta/Vindictive - super-warship 3. Colbert/Indomitable - aircraft carrier 4. Guichen/Clemenceau - hybrid carrier 5. Indomptable/Furious/Fury - battleship 6. Strasbourg/Gambetta/Hiraga - battlecruiser 3rd Fleet The 3rd Fleet (formerly O Force) covers the northern hemisphere of the BSC continent, and is based in the major island of New Syracuse. 1. Somber Shade - flagship/super-warship 2. Savage/Vehemence I or II/Eviscerator - super-warship 3. Plague/Yamamoto/Taiho Kai - aircraft carrier 4. Clemenceau/Montcalm - hybrid carrier 5. Convalescence/Invalidity/Sedition - battleship 7. Foch/Hood/Hiraga - battlecruiser Atlantic Fleet The Atlantic Fleet is charged with missions in the Atlantic Ocean, specifically protecting and aiding AFOH territories and allies in Africa, Europe and North America. 2nd Fleet The 2nd Fleet (formerly F Force) although based in the Home Islands, projects its power in the Atlantic seaboard. 1. Executioner II - flagship/super-warship 2. Tonnant/Eviscerator/Vengeance - super-warship 3. Invincible/Malta/Sunrise - aircraft carrier 4. Guichen/Montcalm - carrier hybrid 5. Kaisereich/Formidable/Enterprise - battleship 6. Indefatigable/Scharnhorst - battlecruiser 5th Fleet The 5th Fleet is a forward-deployed element of Atlantic Fleet. Formerly called Force Z, it is based in South Africa. It has the same ship composition as 2nd Fleet but in smaller numbers. Pacific Fleet The Pacific Fleet is charged with missions in the Asia-Pacific region, specifically protecting and aiding AFOH territories and allies in Asia, Australia and Antarctica. 4th Fleet Once AFOH's main rapid-response formation, the 4th Fleet (formerly H Force) is now primarily focused in the Pacific. It is based in the major island of Outremer. 1. Redoutable - flagship/super-warship 2. Tonnant/Reaper/Wraith - super -warship 3. Colbert/Charles De Gaulle/Balboa - aircraft carrier 4. Clemenceau/Guichen - hybrid carrier 5. Indomptable/Furious/De Grasse - battleship 6. Gascogne/Foch/Alsace - battlecruiser 6th Fleet The 6th Fleet is a forward-deployed element of Pacific Fleet. Formerly called Force E, it is based in Fiji. It has the same ship composition as 4th Fleet but in smaller numbers Other Surface Formations AFOH maintains formations of smaller ships for scouting, fast attack, reconnaissance, interdiction and search & rescue missions, and can be employed independentky or assigned to task forces. Depending on ship type, these vessels are under Cruiser Force, F.A.S.T. or S.A.R. Cruiser Force AFOH's cruisers are organized under the Cruiser Force when not attached to task forces and is under the command of Shigure Samukai. F.A.S.T. AFOH's escorts (destroyers, frigates, LCS and fast attack craft) are organized into autonomous squadrons under the command of the Fast Attack SecTion (F.A.S.T.) when not deployed with task forces. S.A.R. AFOH also has specialized squadrons for search and rescue. * SAR Speedboat * SAR Salvage Vessel SUBMARINE FORCE The Submarine Force controls AFOH's fast and powerful submarines, and is organized into squadrons that excel in roles such as area denial, special operations requiring stealth, and the elimination of specific targets in battle situations. It is commanded by Chief Admiral JoshNinja, from Shadow Wolf III. Typical squadrons are shown below. Multi-mission/Attack Squadrons Multi-mission/attack squadrons are the primary formations of the Submarine Force and employ the fastest and most powerful submarines of the fleet, with the composition and number of units varying depending on the mission and objective. * Shadow Wolf III - flagship * Ohio Class SSGN * Shadow Hawk III * 236 Class Submarine * Shadow Wolf II * Pluton - submarine carrier (aircraft) Deterrence Squadrons Deterrence squadrons are deployed primarily to defend AFOH territory and those of its allies using Cobra II attack bombers escorted by Durandal FA-1S fighters launched from Oraborus submarine carriers. Those deployed on global deterrence patrols primarily use the ultra-fast Shadow Hawk submarines as escorts, while those deployed in AFOH waters are transitioning to the Achille-class to free up the former for multi-mission/attack duties. The older Triomphant attack submarines supplement the Oraborus by deploying either a Cobra II or Durandal using the Submersible Aircraft Deployment System (S.A.D.S.). * Oraborus - submarine carrier/flagship (Cobra II/Durandal) * Triomphant - light submarine carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) * Shadow Hawk II/III or Achille - hunter-killer * Surcouf - submarine cruiser (anti-ship/land attack) AIR FLEET With the rapid evolution of naval warfare brought about by galloping technology, AFOH began developing flying ships. Because of their more limited number as compared to surface ships and submarines, flying ships are organized into aerospace fleets. Each fleet is composed of 3 task forces of multiple units of the same class and can only be commanded by senior officers (Rear Admiral and up). A typical aerospace task force consists of 2 capital ships (with 1 functioning as a flagship), 3 - 4 flying carriers, 8 - 12 heavy escorts, and up to 24 medium/light escorts. Air task forces composed of a lesser number or lighter vessels are occassionally formed for smaller missions. Due however to the AFOH build-up in response to ongoing conflicts, task forces and fleets have grown in size. 1st Air Fleet The 1st Air Fleet (abbreviated to "1AF") is AFOH's rapid-reaction air battle group. 1. Dronning Margrethe - flagship/capital ship 2. Richelieu - capital ship 3. Venator - flying carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 4. Devastation - flying battleship-carrier (Curtana/Vautour) 5. Revanche - heavy escort (Curtana/Vautour) 6. Themis - light escort (Curtana/Vautour) 7. Scimitar - light escort 2nd Air Fleet The 2nd Air Fleet ("2AF") is the main formation for the defense of the AFOH Home Islands. 1. Iron Hunter - flagship/capital ship 2. Richelieu - capital ship 3. Venator - flying carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 4. Devastation - flying battleship-carrier (Curtana/Vautour) 5. Kaiser - heavy escort (Curtana/Vautour) 6. Wrath of the Sea - medium escort 7. Scimitar - light escort 3rd Aerospace Fleet Initially formed as the 3rd Air Fleet, the 3rd Aerospace Fleet ("3ASF") is AFOH's first air fleet organized for aerospace combat, with its units specially hardened for space travel and equipped with improved engines and warp drives (developed with UAC technical assistance and being retrofitted to the rest of the flying fleet). 3ASF is the core formation of the Tenelapis Expeditionary Force commanded by Chief Admiral Joshninja. 1. Dismal Regard - flagship/capital ship 2. Richelieu - capital ship 3. Venator - aerospace carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 4. Devastation - flying battleship-carrier (Curtana/Vautour) 5. Wrath of the Sea - heavy escort 6. Venom - medium escort (Curtana/Vautour) 7. Scimitar - light escort 4th Aerospace Fleet The second fleet dedicated to aerospace combat, the 4th Aerospace Fleet ("4ASF") is the main fleet supporting the Saturn Defense Command commanded by Vice Admiral Ej2333. 1. Mirage - flagship/capital ship 2. Astro Dominus/Pillar of Truth - capital ship 3. Venator - flying carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 4. Devastation - flying battleship-carrier (Curtana/Vautour) 5. Viper - heavy escort (Curtana/Vautour) 6. Venom - medium escort (Curtana/Vautour) 7. Scimitar - light escort 5th Air Fleet The return of the "air fleet" designation for 5AF emphasizes its main mission of providing air support for ground forces. 1. Manta Ray - flagship/capital ship 2. Astro Dominus/Pillar of Truth - capital ship 3. Venator - flying carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 4. Chimera - flying carrier (Curtana/Vautour) 5. Wrath of the Sea - heavy escort 6. Venom - medium escort (Curtana/Vautour) 7. Scimitar - light escort 5AF supports the 2AF in the Home Islands defense mission. Strike Fleet The Strike Fleet is an expeditionary fleet composed of the newest and most powerful ships in the AFOH arsenal. It is under the direct control of High Command. Aerospace Task Force Viking 1. Dante - flagship/capital ship 2. Harald Blatand - capital ship 3. Dominator - flying battleship-carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 4. Admiral - flying carrier (Curtana/Vautour) 5. Rocroi - heavy escort (Curtana/Vautour) 6. Kobenhavn - medium escort 7. Observant - light escort Aerospace Task Force Vandal 1. Prelinium - flagship/capital ship 2. Yakasuki/Convalescence - capital ship 3. Venator - flying carrier (Cobra II/Durandal) 4. Dawn of Fire - flying battleship-carrier (Curtana/Vautour) 5. Rocroi - heavy escort (Curtana/Vautour) 6. Kobenhavn - medium escort 7. Observant - light escort Category:Nations/Navies